Kennith Frost
Appearance Kennith is a tall, lithe, pale skinned man with long tied up black hair, small pointed goatee beard and blue eyes. He wears an old style heavy button up blue hooded jacket, white gloves and blue pants. Under the jacket is a blue t-shirt and under that is a tank top. He does this to keep some of the cold he gives in so that he can stand close or make contact with people. He also has a necklace with a symbol on it that he's had since he was with his mom and two bracelets with engravings. One reads "A promise to be kept" on the outside and "sealed in ice" on the inside. The other reads "memory is key" on the out and "twisted and bound" on the in. Both are engraved in some old language which Kennith can read. He also has a ring on his right hand ring finger that looks like a plain wedding band. He has no memory of when he got it, but he can't take it off and it's size changed as he grew. All he knows is it's magic. Personality Kennith normally talks in a sleepy and calm tone, if the situation gets serous he'll drop the sleepiness in his voice. He is a bit of a bookworm and as such likes to read and research on things, mostly slayers and the magic they use. Kennith is not quick to anger but if someone did mange to get him mad he goes full out primal and holds nothing back on his opponent. Kennith does show he cares for others, mostly his sister and can be quite suborn. He has a vary solid sense of morality and justice that even when tested is not shaken. History Kennith is a first gen ice dragon slayer who showed up at the Dragon Wing guildhall at 14, the last thing he remembered was it was a few weeks after his dragon mom died, and that was seven years ago. With two bracelets it seemed he had made as he was the only one that knew the language on them but no memory of why he made them. He joined the guild and started living in the guildhall with no idea what else to do. After many missions and jobs he took one to clean up some dark guild in a town not far from Permafrost where he met and saved a girl who had her memory taken. Felling bad for her he named her and adopted her as his sister. History Post-timeskip Years of traveling in search for self discovery to find his birth parents Kennith eventually ran into Logan Hykin of the Azura Knights. Only to find out that Logan was actually his younger brother and that his real birth name was Zircon Iceberg. He was the crown prince of Iceberg, leading him to start living a double life. In one he would wear a mask as Zircon and then he'd change his outfit to keep living his previous life. Events & Role Plays Kennith met another dragon slayer in an RP I did with him. A Dragon Slayer Meets Dragon Slayer Siblings. He was also in the RP A Day In The Life Of A Dragon Wing Member which takes place after the one in which he met the forest dragon slayer. Magic & Abilities Kennith is a first gen ice dragon slayer. As such he can eat ice and snow to power up for slayer magic attacks. Kennith also designed Dragon rune magic, where the draconic symbols and shapes are drawn with magic crystals unless it's ice then he can use his magic power to draw the runes. * Enhanced senses * Enhanced durability * Master tactician * Weakness to motion sickness / vertigo * Ice evasion: Kennith can make ice under his feet and slide to move around quickly and can even make a pillar under his feet to jump or make blast of cold to slow falls. * Passive cold body: Kennith gives of cold and is cold inside and out so even his blood is cold. As such it makes him hard to get close to physically. * Immunity to cold: '''Not only is Kennith immune to cold but he gets more power just from it being colder. * '''Icy mist: Kennith can sense where his magic that he has cast is while its out, he can use this and cover an area in magic icy mist making it so that the other can not see. He then can then sense when and where you move though ripples in the magic mist he made and can even tell where you are if you stop moving but it's harder as the ripples are smaller. It has a range of ~500 feet or ~152 meters. * Dragon Force: '''Kennith's dragon force mode gives him straight blue line patterns on his body and his eyes become a glowing cyan. * '''Dragon Assent: '''Somewhat like dragon force, or rather a level up from it. Using 'Dragon Assent' risks it's user losing control and going berserk on everything and take on a more draconic appearance. * '''Titan ice: Kennith's ice is as tough as titanium, and can even match it's melting point but still has the same weight as normal ice. * Primordial Permafrost: By using more magic to make his ice more dense, Kennith can make his ice more like diamond in toughness and can't be melted. However in addition to taking a lot more magic to do and making the ice a deep blue, the ice weighs closer to that of titanium making it heavy and slow Kennith down and restricting his moments a bit. Magic Items * Necklace of Identification: Similar to dog tags, in Kennith's case it doubles as a pedigree to show his identity as Zircon Iceberg. (His knowledge of is true purpose doesn't come till post-timeskip) * Ring of Treachery: Looking like a simple wedding band most of the time, this magic ring is stick on Kennith's finger and he is unable to remove it. One of The Nine Circles of Hell, this ring bestows all the power of the Ninth Circle of Treachery, a place covered completely in ice. Kennith is not aware of the rings power, nor does he even know where he got it from. Dragon slayer spell list * Ice dragon's roar: Kennith shoots ice like spikes out his mouth since ice is his element * Ice dragon's blizzard roar: Kennith shoots out a more snow like attack instead of his normal one * Ice dragon's drill fist: Kennith attacks with a spinning drill punch of ice * Ice dragon's drill horn: Kennith does a spinning head but with a spinning ice drill atop his head and held by his hands * Ice dragon's needles: Kennith puts out a hand and shoots small needles out his hand rapid fire style * Ice dragon's spike: Kennith puts out his hand to shoot an ice spike about the size of a baseball * Ice dragon's shotgun: Kennith puts out both hands to make small, hail like ice chucks that he shoots out much like a buckshot * Ice dragon wave: Kennith hits the ground and a wave of ice spikes move out and spread out in a outgoing cone as they move * Ice dragon wing defense: Kennith makes ice wings that fold to take hits * Ice dragon's fangs: Kennith puts out a hand to shoot ice spikes that are more focused but weaker then his roar * Ice dragon's armor: Kennith covers in ice armor to take some hits for him * Ice dragon avalanche: Kennith makes a ton of snow tumble out from where he is, burying anyone caught in it * Ice dragon's barrage: Kennith makes a large snow ball to toss at his target to bury or crush them * Dragon slayer secret art; Frozen giant, deathly hail: Kennith shoots a ball of snow into the sky and it darkens and spiked hail rains down on his targets * Dragon slayer secret art; Frozen giant, frost torrent: A swirl of freezing snow like an icy hurricane surrounds Kennith. It's like a sandstorm and can tare at the flesh and it's cold can cause frostbite. * Dragon slayer grand magic art; ice dragon form: Kennith's hard work and research led him to make his own magic he feels is is on the grand magic level. He makes a full sized ice dragon construct for a time making his power go way up. However even with his second origin it takes all his magic to use and only lasts 5 minutes at best as of now. Dragon rune magic spell list Dragon runes can be use in one of three ways. Mine, triggered when something comes close or touches it. Blast, triggers as soon as it's drawn. And trigger, detonates when touched by the caster or on command. * Ice spikes rune: A rune when triggered shoots ice spikes out * Cold blast rune: A rune when detonated blasts harsh cold and some ice shrapnel * Shock bolt rune: Lightning bolts shoot out of the rune win triggered * Explosion rune: A burst of explosive force and fire when triggered * Geo-stigma: Four brown energy orbs pop up and spins in the air. Everything in the rune's area is put under intense gravitational pressure. Trivia * Kennith is a bit of an expert in slayer magic having had looked into everything he can find. However he does not know everything about slayers. For example he knows that a slayer can not eat the power of another slayer of the same element but he does not know that it can be eaten if one where to empty there own magic reserve because only Natsu did this and it was on Tenrow island. None of the other guild members where even there and Natsu never talked about how he won as far as I know. As such no record would exist of Natsu eating the god slayer's fire. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User